Locked in a broom cupboard
by gxldentrio
Summary: Jily Prompt, requested on tumblr. Sirius Black locks Lily Evans and James Potter inside a broom cupboard. Sirius Black loses the key. Chaos ensues.


**A/N: Response to a prompt sent on tumblr: **Stuck in the dorm because of magic getting screwed up, and very quickly go insane and kiss and stuffz...

**I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"I am going to kill him, I am. I going to take his little, empty head and I am going to _smash_ it against a wall." Lily Evans was angry.

It was understandable, really. After all, she had just been locked up in a broom cupboard with James Potter, who she fancied rotten. He was a prat, really, but his friends were worse. Especially Sirius Black.

"Calm down, Evans, I'm sure we'll find a way to entertain ourselves." James winked at her. Lily ignored the flush of her face and smacked him on the head with a rolled up Daily Prophet.

"You _twit_! I am going to positively murder your best friend. Did you say goodbye to him properly?"

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon. The weather was unusually warm for early November and Lily had been strolling around the castle when she found herself being shoved into a broom cupboard by none other than Sirius Black.

"The two of you, talk." He had said, and then he left her with the Head Boy.

"We really should, you know. Talk, I mean."

"I don't want to talk to you right now." She snapped. "I'm cross at you." That was obvious.

"I want to explain myself." James insisted.

To him, the whole thing was complete bonkers. They'd been fine, better than fine, actually. The pair of them had grown unusually close during the summer, and was he really expected to sit back while some gits tossed a foul list of insults Lily's way? Of course he wasn't. She shouldn't be angry at him for hexing Severus into the Hospital Wing.

"I was just trying to help, you know I hate seeing you be treated like that."

"I know you do, Potter." She took her hair out of her elastic. "But I don't need any heroes. I've got it covered." Lily assured him.

"I like that about you, Evans." Lily's heart flipped in her chest.

"And that's not why I'm mad, actually."

"Oh?" James quirked his eyebrows at the Head Girl.

"You promised me you'd take this position seriously." She reminded him. James opened his mouth to protest, but Lily cut him off. "Hexing people doesn't solve anything."

"'Course it does, Evans. It teaches the stupid prats to keep their mouth shut when it comes to you." He nodded to himself.

"Alright, I'm not gonna say I didn't enjoy Avery's tap-dancing, but you need to stop doing that. Enough bridges have been burned already, don't you think?" Lily fought back tears. "You're already a target. Don't make it more noticeable."

"Alright, I'll stop." James conceded.

"_Why don__'__t you ever listen-__"_ Realization dawned upon her. "Oh. That's it?"

"Sure. If it makes you feel better about the situation, then I'll do it."

"Right." She gulped. "Do you reckon it's gonna take Sirius too long to let us go?"

Instead of replying, James took a mirror out of his book bag. "Sirius Black."

"Prongs?"

"We've talked, come get us out of here?"

"Sure, no problemo."

* * *

"Guys?"

"Sirius?" Lily asked. "What's taking you so long?"

"It's not opening."

"What do you _mean_ it's not opening?" James lifted his hand to his hair.

"Moony's tried everything. Looks like you're stuck there for a couple of hours."

"Padfoot, I am going to _murder_ you."

If Evans doesn't first." The Head Students could practically feel the smirk on Sirius Black's face.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." She cheeked.

"I'm off! Be back in after Supper." Sirius hurried to the Great Hall.

* * *

"I am going to kill him, I am. I going to take his little, empty head and I am going to _smash_ it against a wall."

"Calm down, Evans, I'm sure we'll find a way to entertain ourselves."

"You _twit_! I am going to positively murder your best friend. Did you say goodbye to him properly?"

"I'm feeling just as homicidal as you are." James assured his friend. Not that he wanted to be her friend. He'd always want more.

For hours upon hours – really, it had only been two and a half hours, but it sure felt like more – the pair of them played a number of games of Exploding Snap and wizard's chess.

It was nearly six p.m. when they decided to cast aside the checkered board, opting instead for talking to each other, and to themselves as well.

"You're a right prat." _I still fancy you rotten._

"If you're my friend, what does that say about you?" _I wish we were more than friends._

"Only that I have terrible, terrible taste." _Shut up mouth._

"Or maybe it's unbelievably good and you're just not sure about it." _I wish you__'__d be._

"I'm sure about a lot of things." Lily scratched her chin.

"Oh?" James' eyes peaked with interest at what she was about to say.

"I fancy you. That's my top one, I think." _Merlin Lily, shut up already_.

"Oh?" _Will you say something? You__'__re a prick_.

"Well, I do, I just tend to have a rather awful timing."

James cleared his throat. "Timing's perfect."

"Shut up, James." Lily's cheeks were now a colour that was only bested by the shade of her hair.

"Make me." He smirked at the girl in front of him.

"Sure you want to?" She flirted.

"Oh, I'd love to have you shut me up."

"You're a right prat." Lily laughed at him.

"You still fancy me, though."

"I still fancy you."


End file.
